new_marvel_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Donovan
Ivy Donovan (codename Silhouette) is a student at the Xavier School for the Gifted and a member of the Gen X class. History After her mutation developed, Ivy ran away from home and found solace in a group of mutant Romany gypsies. She lived with them and performed as party of a circus for a time, here she learned many skills including hand-to-hand fighting and eventually took up sword fighting. After being ambushed and attacked by anti-mutant terrorists, Ivy saw several of her friends killed before escaping with another mutant named Markus. The pair attempted to stow away on a plane but Markus was caught at the last moment, leaving Ivy to flee by herself. As she touched down in the US, Emma Frost and Nightcrawler located Ivy, bringing her to the Xavier School. Powers and Abilities Powers * Physical Mutation: Ivy's mutation caused her to develop six fully-functional, exceptionally strong arms and a second heart. Other than this, she has thus far displayed no additional powers. Abilities * Swordsmanship: Ivy isolated herself as a child, feeling shunned from society. She has studied and trained to use many weapons but is exceptionally proficient with a katana. * Strength, Speed, and Reflexes: Through her training, Ivy has honed her strength and reflexes to their peaks. She can bench 1500-2000 lbs using all of her arms together. Her individual arm strength being about 250-330 lbs per arm - meaning she can pack a punch. While her running speed isn't where she excels, the coordination and speed of her arms is intense. * Hand-to-hand Combat: Using all of her arms together, Ivy is an amazing close quarters fighter. She is one of, if not the very best, fighter the Xavier School has seen thus far. * Level Headed: Ivy is very calm and mature, able to keep her composure under the worst circumstances. * Bilingual: Ivy is fluent in Italian and English. Weaknesses * Jealousy: While Ivy is proud of her skills, she is very jealous of the abilities of her friends. She feels left out, not having any real powers and only extra arms. * Second Heart: Ivy's second heart compensates for her many arms and great strength. Because of this, it has a lot of strain placed on it. * Lack of Powers: While Ivy is skilled physically, she has little to protect her in other ways. She could be easily taken down if attacked from a distance, mentally, or magically. Trivia * Ivy's character description from the New Marvel casting call: ** 10. Ivy Valentine (Silhouette) - Ivy is mature and calm, usually the most level-headed of the group. She is tall and modelesque. Ivy's mutation caused her to develop 4 extra arms. After her mutation, Ivy went into isolation and took up learning to use a katana. Through her swordsmanship and isolation, she has heightened her reflexes and arm strength. She is one of the best hand-to-hand fighters the X-School has ever seen. Category:Female Category:Female characters Category:Created characters Category:OG Created Category:Mutants Category:Good guys Category:Gen X Category:Xavier School Category:Alive